Back Up Plan
by monkeygirl77
Summary: After Metatron casts everyone out, Castiel calls upon a friend. The old friend, or, younger friend, call upon the some others. With the four grown Archangels, one Guardian of Limbo, Two young archangels, Two Hunters, a prophet, and a peace keeper. Its time to activate the back up plan. that power hungry backstabbing jerk-ward spelled M-E-T-A-T-R-O-N is going to regret doing this.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was falling and Castiel couldn't help but feel responsible for it. Whatever was happening now was his fault. He turned around in what he hoped was in the direction of the bunker and began walking. Even if this was all his fault, there was nothing he could do, he was practically powerless.

He had been right in his discussion in the direction of the Bunker, he arrived within the hour. Sam and Dean were already there as was Kevin who he guessed never really left to begin with. Castiel's mind immediately traveled to a distant though of a person who he hadn't thought about in the longest of times. He didn't know why he thought about the youngling at a time like this, but he was stuck in his mind.

"Dean. I am going to try and call one of my brothers. If he does respond and come like I am asking him too then I must ask you now not to say anything.. As you would say... Stupid"

Dean looked like he wanted to comment but Sam grabbed his arm and gave Cas a nod of the head. The angel nodded once and shut his eyes. He was weak and had to concentrate in what he was about to do.

Shiloh...

Shiloh can you hear me brother...

...What...

Can you hear me...

...Yes...

Shiloh was weak, Castiel could feel it.

Are you strong enough to come here...

...I think...

Come Shiloh...

Castiel got no verbal reply, but he felt it. The weak grace flick against his as his companion left him. He didn't know if Shiloh would actually come but if he did then they might just be able to fix what he had caused. Sam and Dean were still staring at him and he could somewhat feel Kevin's eyes on him as well, but he couldn't actually see the young prophet.

"...So... He coming?"

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment in silence contemplating his next answer.

"I am not sure"

"what do you mean your not sure"

"He does not have a.. Good track record... For always coming when called on."

"Why do we need him again?"

Castiel shook his head. He could feel someone else's grace outside. Coming closer and closer by the minute. The lights flickered a moment and after a slight dull out they came back to life once more. Dean gave a yelp in surprise at the new being in the room with them. With surprising ease considering currant circumstances the new comer tilted his head upward in the Hunters direction before turning back to Castiel.

"What do you need?"

His voice still had that 'going through puberty' backing to it. That might of had something to do with the fact he looked no older then 15 at the most. He looked a lot like Sam and Castiel should they have ever been mixed together. Blue eyes, brown hair, medium build.

He had was clad in red jeans, black high-top sneakers, a white t-shirt with a cross necklace, and what Dean guessed was a tattoo of a sword spinning up and around his arm. Castiel reached a hand out in stunned silence and placed it upon the boys forehead. They locked into what must have been some type of psychic angelic conversation. After a couple of, least to say awkward, minutes Castiel removed his hand form the teens forehead and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

Sam and Dean were feeling kind of shocked mixed with awkward at the moment. It was kind of weird seeing Cas acting around one of his brothers he apparently liked. He wasn't as stiff as he usually acted around them, in fact, he seemed almost normal. the teen pulled away and fixed his shirt, brushing some of his too shaggy bangs out of his eyes.

"He tricked you Cassie, that much I can tell. The others might know more though"

"Do you know where they are, it is surprising that you are not together"

That seemed to be a touchy subject for the teen for he turned his head away slightly and shook his head. Castiel frowned and the Winchesters just continued to remain third wheel.

"So.. Cas you wanna introduce me?"

Castiel seemed grateful for the distraction and change of topic, if not for the moment, as the teen turned towards the two surprisingly silent Winchesters. Castiel nodded quickly and lead the teen closer to them.

"Sam, Dean, this is Shiloh. One of my younger more peaceful brothers. Shiloh This is Sam and Dean Winchester."

Shiloh nodded absentmindedly as he stepped forward and seemingly examined them. Sam stood still while Dean bristled a little. Who did this tiny teen think he was to size him up.

"So your the guys who stood up my older apoco-loving brothers? Awesome to meet you. Glad someone finally showed those two up. Jerk holes had it comin! Now down to business"

Shiloh never gave them a chance to return the favor of sizing him up. He had already turned around and locked into conversation with Castiel once again. They spoke in a language that the Winchesters could only guess was Enochian, they could understand some of what was being said but the rest was completely and utterly remaining unclear. Finally though Shiloh nodded and went quite for a moment.

"What's he doing?"

"HE is trying to contact some people so zip it Deana!"

Dean was automatically reminded of Gabriel. Given the stupid nickname and the underlying echo under the kids voice. To be completely honest he wasn't worried about this kid, if Cas trusted him then Dean trusted him, but he wasn't so sure of the people he was calling on. Kid could still be a backstabbing traitor and Cas wouldn't know it.

Two more people arrived the same way Shiloh had. One with amazing silvery gold locks that were tied back in a pony tail, the other as pale as dead and hair as dark as midnight. they greeted Castiel the same way Shiloh had and nodded in the Winchesters direction. Silver Blondie even gave them a wink.

"Guys Metatron has gone too far this time. Douche needs to be taken down. Samael, it is time. They are the only ones who can actually take down our power hungry sibling. Raziel, find Herald and tell him to come back. And to bring Gabriel and Raphael with him."

The two nodded and they all bumped fists before they disappeared again. Shiloh turned back to Castiel and the Winchesters with hard eyes. Hard warrior eyes.

"While we wait for them to return, Castiel I need to know exactly what 'spell' Metatron used. Raziel should know more about it then we do. Then we start battle plans"

* * *

Samael ducked as a demon head went flying over his own head. He hated this place, but sadly was one of the only ones who could actually come down here and remain alright. For the most part anyway.

He swung around to avoid and oncoming Demon, Hell wasn't as full as it should be at the moment. Probably had something to do with the open gates and lack of order and control. He fought and killed his way to the cage entrance. Before he touched it, Samael turned around and screamed. Like a sonic blast only demons could seem to hear they all screeched as one and shied away from the noise.

Samael smirked at them and moaned about blood stains as he wiped his hands over white under shirt under his biker jacket. He could get a new shirt. But a new jacket... This was one of a kind. Sighing though, he continued to by laying his hand upon the rock and stone. Nothing happened at first and he feared he had lost the power he needed to do this in the fall.

But after a breathless moment, good thing he so doesn't have to breath, the etchings and carvings began to glow and shine. The light brightened before it dimmed as the stone fell away revealing a hole in the wall. As he stepped over the rubble he grimaced, maybe he used to much power for that. He wasn't trying to disintegrate the door.

As soon as he stepped though the doorway he was overcome by the blast of two very powerful and ancient (although the young archangel would never say that to their faces) graces that pushed and pulled against his. He pushed back and continued walking forward until the small passageway opened up into the actual cage.

He smirked at the surprised faces that greeted him as he made himself known.

"Hey guys... time to go, we got ass kicking to do"

* * *

It only took Raziel moments to get his message to Herald. They had always been good friends. Herald was more of a half brother really, Guardian of Limbo. The young archangel passed his message along and left him at that.

"Shiloh says its time for you to return to Earths realm. And to bring Gabriel and Raphael with you."

Herald nodded and like he had with his other brothers, the two bumped fists and went separate ways. Herald traveled through his dimension rather easily.. His two targets close together, having been for a while now. He landed on the porch both archangels had work on zapping up with their little house. Simply thinking about the tiny blue (had to be blue apparently) house in Limbo.

He reached a silver gloved hand up and knocked on the door. Gabriel looked shocked at first in his appearance at their door step but smiled none the less as he pulled him inside by the front of his robe.

"Oh Raphy Dear! We have a visitor!"

"Gabe, I swear if its another one of your pranks I'm going to kill you.. Again"

Raphael came walking around one the corners in their small one level house and stopped dead in his tracks before breaking out into a grin much like Gabriel had. Everybody liked Herald. Everyone. Herald gave a slight smile and rubbed the back of his neck. Like mother hen parents both archangels were on him like fleas on a dog.

"Whats wrong? Are you injured? Where is it? Who did it? We'll kill 'im, again!"

Herald denied being in any way injured but that didn't stop them from giving him a check over until the themselves felt like he wasn't in any way injured at all. Finally backing away if only slightly, both archangel crossed their arms and gave him the exact same look that had him rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Time to get our resurrection on guys!"

Before either could protest or get in type of word about the subject in Herald looped his arms in theirs and blew into his, or Gabriel's, horn. The three were gone in an instant.

Shiloh and the others greeted the newcomers again when the snapped into existence in the Bunker. Michael and Lucifer, who got glares from both Winchesters which they promptly ignored, were holding Samael up. Seeming to have worn himself out teleporting them back to the Bunker by himself. Raziel was quick to run to his best friends side.

Herald came through his portal with his arms looped with Raphael and Gabriel's. Everyone looked around awkwardly in silence as the teens all gathered in the middle of the group. Raphael kept glancing at the still somewhat down Samael, Michael at Raziel, Lucifer at Shiloh, and Gabriel at Herald. Sam and Dean didn't know what to do now. But whatever was about to go down, they knew that they were helping.

"What happened? Why can't we feel our brothers and sisters in Heaven?"

"That my dear big bro Michael is why we brought you all here. Our backstabbing douche of a brother Metatron has crossed a line by locking everyone out of Heaven."

"WHAT!?"

"Please don't make him repeat it man! We're all cast out, every last one, and we can't get back."

Shiloh stepped forward, "Its time to activate the back up plan"

* * *

**So? What did you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big thanks you's to Wilhelm Wigworthy, Ooshaboosha,fantasydancer, and last but certainly not any less amazing, anna3311234 for reviewing! And asking for a continuation! I would love too!**

* * *

Saying the surrounding air was awkward and timid could be the understatement of the century. The fur archangels stared at the teens and the teens stared back. Sam and Dean (mostly Dean) looked back and forth between the two groups. Watching and waiting to see who would be the first to say something or react somehow. But neither moved and so, accordingly, Dean took it upon himself to break the awkward timid ice surrounding them.

"Back up plan?"

That seemed to get the job done. Or at least Shiloh shifted under Lucifer's gaze and turned into the Hunters direction. He nodded his head, shaggy bangs falling into his eyes as he did so, and walked back towards the table Castiel was still occupying. While waiting for the arrival of the 'gang' Shiloh had come up with some good and not so good ideas.

"Shiloh we are not blowing up Heaven"

The shaggy haired teen shot Michael a sheepish look and shrugged somewhat shyly. Blowing up Heaven, one of the not so good ideas. Raziel had ventured closer to Cas and the two were currently conversing on the type of spell that was used. Why they thought pony tail kid would know what ever it was that had kicked them all out and locked the doors behind them was beyond Dean Winchester, but the kid seemed to be understanding it enough.

"I don't know Cas.. That type of banishment spell hasn't ever been used. How Meta-dork would know that it was going to work is simply by wild luck at the best"

Samael, honestly the creepiest one out of the group, groaned on the couch he was placed on and rolled himself off until he was a lump of groaning teenager on the floor. Raziel smirked and Samael lifted a hand to flick the blonde off. Honestly, seeing an angel giving another angel the finger is probably one of the funniest things either Winchester has seen in a long time.

"So, bro, I hear that you blew the door to the great and powerful cage to itsy bitsy bits"

He flicked Herald off as well. Shiloh was still leaning over a map that appeared out of no where on the table and mumbling about still wanting to blow Meta-dork sky high while his eyes scanned over something that nobody else could see.

"Are you guys just going to stand there and stare or are you going to be useful, in whatever small minuscule way you can be actually useful."

Dean and Sam hadn't even realized that none of the Archangels in the room had moved from their spots since they had arrived. Gabriel kept looking at Lucifer out of the corner of his eye, a look that Lucifer was promptly and obviously ignoring to the best of his everlasting ability. Michael was simply standing there staring at all of the rooms occupants. And Raphael, well nobody was quite sure what the Healer was doing, but he wasn't moving while doing whatever it was he was doing.

Samael rolled onto his back inadvertently landing himself at Michael's feet. The dark haired teen latched onto the elders leg like a leech and twisted around onto his back causing the eldest to stumble forward and do this thing that was hard to explain to avoid falling on the kid. Without realizing what he had done the others moved as well, Lucifer and Gabriel to grab onto the stumbling Michael's arms in order to pull him back up again and Raphael made this weird diving but not diving move to grab Samael off of Michael's leg.

"What were you thinking small one!"

"That you were freaking me out and I wanted you to move... OM DAD! YOU MOVED!"

Raphael smacked Samael upside the head and the teen walked away towards the table Shiloh was leaning against rubbing the sore spot and muttering about child abuse. But what the dark haired teen gad done had in fact gotten them to move. Michael and Lucifer were looking at the map over Shiloh and Samael's shoulders.

"Meta-Dork is somewhere in your house guys, That's the only way he wouldn't have been affected by the.. By the fall."

"Why weren't you two there as well? You would be harmed if you were there would you?"

"Its boring dude..."

They talked about plans, no Shiloh we are still not blowing up Heaven stop asking, and Herald disclosed the 'back door' they had created to get in and out easier then simply going through the front door. Michael seemed kind of cross with them for creating said back door, but in the end it was their only way in so he had thanked them.

"Now that we know we can get in, we have a question for you"

"Shoot bro.. But not really 'shoot' cause I like living and all.. But you get the gist"

"Why aren't you still connected to one another like you usually are? And what happened during the fall? Where is everyone?"

Raziel and Samael exchanged looks and subconsciously shifted closer to Gabriel and Raphael, which did not go unnoticed by the two, as Shiloh rubbed the back of his head downtrodden and Herald went about slowly playing with the gold strap around his horn. It was obviously a sensitive topic of discussion.

"We got separated... The link the entire host shares has been cut off. You have to re-enable it so the others can find us and one another."

"Everyone just fell... Screaming lots of screaming"

"Fire... burning... pain"

"Darkness...Falling... Silence"

It was hard to think that they could only describe the fall in short broken sentences. Easy to figure out that it was a fearful experience.

"So, we do we get to this 'back door'?"

The group of teens gave sad small smiles at the attempt to change the topic and jumped at it like a flea to a huge fury dog. Shiloh had moved on somewhat reluctantly from his explosion theory and for someone who was supposedly peaceful, he had one heck of a violence complex as he discussed battle plans with Michael and Lucifer. Raziel went back to asking about the spell Meta-dork (its catchy) had used and Castiel feeling the need to make up for what he had 'done' told him everything, Gabriel helping in anyway he could to determine that exact spell. Raphael was trying to help Samael heal himself in his weakened state but the dark haired tiny archangel swatted at him every time he tried to get close enough to do so. but everyone, archangels, seraphs, and hunters had one thing on their minds at the moment.

They had some ass kicking to do.

* * *

**SO I hope everyone liked it! Let me know guys!**


End file.
